Une même passion
by Kowai
Summary: Des instruments de musique, des g-boys musicophiles, des coups de foudre... ( merci Heera pour le résumé, m'en serait jamais sortit sinon T.T) Chapitre 7 . Bonne lecture, Gomen pour le retard !
1. Default Chapter

****

****

**Auteur :** kowai

**Disclaimer : **

            Toutes les paroles de chansons qui seront utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnages de gundam Wing non plus, dommage d'ailleurs T_T. 

****

**Genre : **Yaoi, musicale, kawai, pov, UA, OCC etc. 

**Couple : **secret, vous verrez au fil des chapitres, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a des couples assez étranges. 

****

****

**Une même passion**

**Chapitre 1 : De nouvelles têtes. **

**Pov Heero**

Comme d'habitude, c'est l'effervescence dans les couloirs du lycée Galilée !

Il faut dire que c'est la rentrée, donc de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux pas dans les couloirs, de nouveaux rythmes endiablés !

Lorsque la cloche sonne, je me hâte de rejoindre ma classe où mes amis m'attendent assis à leurs places respectives.

_ Salut les gars. Vous avez entendu tous ces nouveaux pas. Que du pur plaisir pour des oreilles musiciennes ! Je déclare en faisant un très léger sourire.

Je ne me suis pas présenté, Heero Yuy, l'une des personnes les plus atteinte par la musique en ce bas monde. J'ai tout juste 16 ans et je suis en première L. 

Les gens me disent que je suis froid et distant, mais dès que le son d'un instrument de musique se fait entendre, je me laisse transporter, par ces sons et ce rythme, dans un autre monde. 

Vous avez sûrement dû comprendre que ma passion pour la musique dépasse l'entendement. J'aime aussi chanter et jouer de la guitare avec le petit groupe que l'on a monté avec mes trois amis : Trowa, Wufei et Zechs.

Malheureusement ce dit groupe n'a pas de nom, ce qui nous empêche de jouer là où l'on veut. 

            _ Heero, il va y avoir des  nouveaux dans la classe. D'après certaines rumeurs, ils sont pas mal et de grands fanas de musiques ! Me dit Zechs, assis à une table derrière.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, les professeurs nous en strictement interdit de nous mettre les uns à côté des autres. Car un jour, on a entendu des bruits de pas dans les couloirs et on s'est mis à faire des percussions en plein pendant le cours de mathématiques ! Bien évidemment, notre professeur, Mademoiselle Une, est entré dans une rage folle et on a été envoyé chez le proviseur, qui s'est avéré, compréhensif. 

Quand le professeur entre dans la salle, je me dépêche de sortir mes affaires mais je suis arrêté dans mon mouvement par la plus belle créature qui m'est été donné de voir sur cette Terre. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher de cette merveille de la nature, ce magnifique Apollon avec des yeux reflétant le diable. Ses courbes délicates et ce corps sensuel en tout point. 

Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état, car plus aucun son  ne parvient à mes oreilles, les souffles se sont coupés, les cœurs ont manqué un battement, un silence plat règne dans la classe d'ordinaire très bruyante. 

Soudain j'entends quelques chuchotements et les filles commencent toutes à glousser comme des poules à l'arriver d'un coq dans une basse-cour. 

Il m'a fallu quelques minutes, mais mon cœur reprend finalement un rythme normal. Je préfère me cacher derrière mon masque d'impassibilité  pour ne pas subir les remarques idiotes de Zechs. 

            _ Bonjour tout le monde. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a quatre élèves auprès de moi. Ce qui signifie qu'ils passeront l'année dans notre classe. Voici, Duo et Solo Maxwell, Treize Kushrenada et Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quand les autres élèves ont entendu le nom « Winner », tous les yeux se sont tournés vers lui et des murmures comme quoi il venait d'une riche famille habitant en Arabie se sont propagés dans toute la classe.  

Winner s'est mit à baisser les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute, à mon avis, si il voulait passer inaperçu, il s'est fait avoir . . .

Enfin bon bref, je vais vous les décrire. 

Duo Maxwell doit faire un peu près ma taille, il a des yeux améthystes ahurissants et une natte qui le suit au grés de ses pas comme un métronome. Il a un charisme incroyable et n'arrête pas de sourire. C'est lui mon Apollon. . . 

Solo Maxwell est presque à l'identique mais ses cheveux sont plus courts – aux épaules- et ses yeux sont d'un violet plus pâle mais tout de même magnifique. 

Quatre Raberba Winner est l'exemple même de l'ange que l'on a envie de serrer dans ces bras. Il est blond aux yeux bleus et de lui se dégage une innocence qu'il reste à peu de gens. 

C'est étrange car il ne paraît pas du tout arabe, mais sa façon de se tenir fait penser à un violoniste. . . Il a une de ces prestances et semble avoir un caractère  très doux et même fragile.  Bien qu'il soit frêle et maigre sont corps est attirant et me semble robuste.

Et le tout dernier, Treize Kushrenada. . .

Il doit faire deux ou trois têtes de plus que moi mais un charisme se dégage de cet homme, c'est incroyable. Calme, musclé, souriant, mince, l'homme parfait quoi ! 

Bien qu'il ne soit pas à mon goût, j'en connais un qui doit se rincer l'œil. 

            _ Très bien. Voyons voir comment je vais vous placez. Duo Zechs, Heero Solo, Treize Trowa, Quatre Wufei. Ça devrait  être bon et surtout, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit !

Il est trop drôle ce prof, chaque année il nous fait le même cirque et chaque année, il se plante et rapproche des gens au lieu de les éloigner. 

La tête brune s'avance vers moi et me tend la main que je sers avec fermeté.

Il ressemble énormément à son frère jumeau même si  l'aura qui se dégage de ces deux corps n'est pas la même. Duo fait penser au diable, oh non je ne dis pas cela pour être blessant, mais malgré son sourire, on ressens quelque chose de dévastateur, peut-être une rage enfouit dans son cœur . . .

 Solo, lui, est moitié ange moitié démon, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que par rapport à son frère, il canalise ses émotions et ses sourires sont vrais, pas fictifs. 

Il se peut que je me trompe sur toute la ligne, mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition. 

Savez-vous ce que j'aimerais faire, voir un véritable sourire sur les lèvres de Duo, il est vrai que je ne le connais pratiquement pas, mais ce besoin commence à m'obséder comme les jours où j'ai interdiction de jouer parce que mes notes, au lycée, sont désastreuses. 

Un fois que Monsieur J, notre professeur de Littérature, arrive à avoir notre attention, il commence son long, très long discourt sur l'importance du travail au lycée et les orientations que nous pourrions prendre. 

Bien évidemment, au bout de dix minutes, je n'écoute déjà plus et prends une feuille de papier pour noter les paroles qui me viennent comme des flashs.

C'est toujours comme cela que viennent mes paroles, par flashs . . . 

_Une indienne, du feu, de l'eau, de la magie. . . _

_Une brûlure. . ._

Je sors une feuille de papier, prends un crayon et laisse mes pensées dériver dessus pour donner plus tard, je l'espère, le bout de ce qui pourrait ressembler à des paroles :

**Oo…Chigeas**

**Au temps des légendes anciennes  
Avant que l'homme blanc ne vienne  
Vivait une jeune orpheline  
Un jour une flamme trop vive  
Le vent souffla de la rive  
Lui vola sa beauté divine**

Après avoir écrit ces quelques mots, j'observe le papier, le regard critique, peut-être trop, mais c'est le seul moyen pour avancer. **  
** 

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que j'admets au stade « potable » cette feuille. 

            _  Pas mal ce que tu as écrit. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait à la guitare. 

Je sursaute en entendant les paroles provenant de la bouche de mon voisin.  Je hausse les épaules et le regarde dans les yeux quelques minutes avec de me décider à parler :

            _ J'ai peut-être les paroles, mais pas le rythme. Bien que ça ferait une bonne chanson si mon groupe ne manquait pas cruellement d'un deuxième chanteur et de quelques autres musiciens, pour que l'ensemble tienne la route. 

Solo me fait alors un somptueux sourire avant de placer sa main sur mon épaule gauche, les yeux pétillant de joie.

            _ Tu vois les autres gars qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui ? Et bien on se connaît tous. Pour couronner le tout, on adore la musique et mon frangin, Duo, il chante comme un dieu. Donc je pense que si on faisait quelques répétitions et qu'on se mettait d'accord, on accepterait de faire parti de votre groupe. Oh n'aie pas peur, on a tout un excellent niveau en musique, nous jouons chacun d'un instrument. Moi de la guitare, Treize de la harpe et Quatre du violon.     

            _ C'est pas bientôt fini les jacassements au fond ! Grogne le professeur J à notre intention 

            _ Excusez nous monsieur, on ne recommencera plus.

            _ Monsieur Yuy, cela fait deux ans que je vous entends dire la même chose. Donc vos excuses et vos promesses  je pense que vous pouvez les garder pour un autre professeur. Maintenant continuons les conseils pour votre première L.   

Duo s'est retourné pendant que l'autre crapaud de J me lançait un regard menaçant qui me fait plutôt rire qu'autre chose. 

Je me baisse pour fouiller dans mon sac et trouve une feuille de papier, sur celle-ci j'écris mon nom, prénom, adresse et l'heure à laquelle ils viendront chez moi pour répéter. 

Lorsque la cloche sonne, nous nous séparons les uns des autres et moi je pars annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont venir. Je voudrais tant entendre mon Apollon chanter de sa douce et merveilleuse voix. 

***************************************************************************

Premier chapitre terminé. 

Je pense que la suite arrivera dans peut de temps.

Bisouuuus.

Review please ? ^^

**Message de la béta de service : Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fic promets BEAUCOUP ! Y'a un 5x13 et ça me gène pas : c'est tout dire ! Lol En tout cas, moi elle me plait beaucoup et je suis très contente d'être chargée de la correction ! Alors si elle vous plait à vous aussi laissez une chtite review ! Elle les mérite largement ma Mel !**


	2. Oh happy day

**Auteur : **kowai

**Disclaimer : **

            Même si je mettais tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage pour les acheter, il me faudrait bien plus qu'une vie pour les avoir.  Donc, les personnages de Gundam Wing et les paroles de chansons que vous trouverez dans cette fik ne m'appartiennent pas. 

**Genre : **Yaoi, musicale, kawai, OCC, pov, UA 

**Couple : **

Bon bah vu que Onna Heera a pas tenu sa langue je vais vous dire tous les couples à venir.  4x6x4, 13x5x13, 1x2, 3xSolox3, voilà et si ça vous plait pas c'est pas de me faute ! C'est les dés qu'on choisit. 

**Remarque :** Les parenthèses dans les chansons correspondent aux chœurs ^^. ****

** Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci pour toutes les review adorables que vous m'avez envoyé ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes. . .**

**Une même passion**

****

**Chapitre 2 : Oh happy day !**

**Pov Duo **

Je  ne vois pas du tout pourquoi Solo a insisté pour qu'on aille à cette stupide répétition. . .

Surtout que j'avais plein de cours à rattraper ainsi que ma chambre à préparer.

Enfin bon, c'est mon frère jumeau, je ne vais donc pas l'abandonner même si l'envie de le baffer se fait très présente en ce moment. 

            _ Bon Solo, tu trouves où c'est ! Je ne vais pas attendre des heures, j'ai autre chose à faire figures toi !  Je me plains en lui adressant un regard rempli de reproche.

            _ Attend deux secondes Duo, tu ne vas pas mourir tout de même !

            _ Qui te le dis. Il  peut arriver n'importe quoi alors maintenant au lieu de dire des bêtises passes moi ce foutu plan de la ville ! 

Il s'exécute me donnant par la même occasion les coordonnées du groupe. 

Je regarde attentivement la carte, cherchant le nom de la rue des musiciens et fini par la trouver après 5 minutes de recherches ! Quand je pense que Solo est resté 30 minutes devant ce plan et qu'il n'a rien trouvé. . .

Bien que  nous soyons chargé, nous nous mettons à courir pour arriver devant une grande maison derrière laquelle se trouve un immense garage. Je suppose que c'est là-dedans que l'on va « travailler ».

Solo va sonner à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons les gars de la classe, habillés à la mode décontracté et le visage ruisselant de sueur.   

Ils portent tous une simple chemise blanche ouverte au trois quart, permettant de voir leur taille mince et leur torse musclé bien que trempé, ainsi qu'un jean serré de couleur noire. 

Si je n'étais pas de si mauvaise humeur, je me mettrais sûrement à courir dans tous les sens en disant qu'ils sont super bien roulés, surtout le japonais aux yeux bleus.

            _ Salut, entrez. C'est au garage que l'on va bosser, tous nos instruments sont déjà installés. 

Le chinois fait une tête d'enterrement, il n'a pas l'air content de nous voir ou alors il reste septique, peut-être même les deux.    

Nous les suivons calmement, du moins, je les suis calmement, car Solo saute partout comme un gamin de 8 ans le jour de son anniversaire, jusqu'au garage qui s'avère être très grand. 

Il peut contenir plusieurs instruments, l'électricité semble y être présente, la seule chose ennuyeuse est la chaleur qui y règne. C'est à peine si on peut respirer. On a l'impression d'être dans un sauna. 

_  Entrez. Nous dit le grand blond avec un sourire qu'il veut charmeur.

Nous nous exécutons donc et entrons les uns à la suite des autres dans la pièce. 

Les garçons nous montrent où poser nos instruments et Quatre, Solo et Treize commencent à installer leurs précieux matériels. 

Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à préparer, sauf peut-être ma voix. 

En fait, par rapport à beaucoup de chanteur, j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir chanter dans beaucoup de registre différent, même le gospel. 

            _ Très bien, il va nous falloir une démonstration de ce que vous savez faire. Si je me souviens de son prénom, c'est Heero qui a parlé.

Je me retourne vers les autres et m'approche avec calme de mon frère pour lui chuchoter « Oh happy day »  à l'oreille. Il me fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête avec contentement. 

            _ Treize, tu te mets au piano, Quatre et moi on se charge des clapses [1] et des choeurs et Duo, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. 

Treize et Quatre ont commencé à sourire. Ils savent tous les deux ce que cela signifie quand Quatre va aux percussions et Treize au piano. On va leurs montrer ce que l'ont sait faire ! 

            _ 1, 2, 3 go. Treize, donne moi le « la » s'il te plait. 

Il hoche la tête et me le donne. 

**Pov Heero **

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils nous réservent tous les quatre. Ça y est, la voix de Duo retentit, le rythme est calme, doux, joyeux. C'est du gospel, j'en suis sûr à présent. 

**Oh happy day (oh happy day)   
Oh happy day (oh happy day)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
watched my sins away (oh happy day)   
Oh happy day (oh happy day) **

Sa voix est belle, entraînante, grave mais dégageant de l'énergie. 

Une seule mot pour la qualifier : éblouissante.

Comme le personnage qui chante d'ailleurs.

En voyant Duo, pour la première fois, mon cœur a fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'ai bien cru ne jamais m'en remettre.  **  
  
**

**Oh happy day (oh happy day)   
Oh happy day (oh happy day)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
He watched my sins away **

Zechs  et Trowa aussi sont abasourdis par tant de prestance, de douceur, par ce groupe tout court d'ailleurs. . .

Je pourrais rester des heures à l'écouter chanter, sans rien dire, juste fermer les yeux et me laisser bercer par cette voix. 

**He taught me how (oh, He taught me how)   
To watch (to watch, to watch)   
Fight and pray (to fight and pray)   
Fight and pray   
And he taught me how to live rejoicing   
Yes, He did (and live rejoicing)   
Oh yeah, every, every day (every, every day)   
Every day!   
  
**

 Oublier, oui voilà.

C'est l'effet que me procure Duo quand il ouvre la bouche pour chanter, parler, rire.

Il me fait oublier ce que je suis, il ne me reste que le plaisir de l'écouter, celui de le voir vraiment sourire, de le sentir heureux. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours mais j'ai l'impression que nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer, nous apprécier, et peut-être même, nous aimer.  

**Oh happy day (oh happy day)   
Oh happy day, yeah (oh happy day)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
When Jesus watched (when Jesus watched)   
When Jesus watched [hits high note] (when Jesus watched)   
He watched my sins away (oh happy day)   
  
**

Lorsque sa voix s'arrête sur ces quelques mots, je sens mon cœur se serrer mais mon âme est tellement légère devant tant de beauté.

**Pov Solo **

Duo a mit le paquet sur ce coup là, une vrai merveille ce qu'il a chanté. Oh ce que j'aime mon frangin !

Je pense qu'ils vont nous accepter dans leur groupe, nous jouons tous de la musique, Duo à une voix incroyable. Tout pour réussir quoi !

J'espère seulement qu'ils se débrouillent aussi bien que nous, car sinon, ça va pas être la joie.

**Pov Duo**

Ouf . . .

J'en peux plus, ça faisais longtemps que j'avais pas laisser le plaisir prendre le dessus, oubliant quelques instant la technique. 

D'ailleurs je crois que ça à fonctionner, car ils semblaient tous captivés quand je me suis mis à pousser la chansonnette. Surtout Heero, il paraissait aux anges. . .

            _ Bon alors. . . On est pris oui ou non ? Je demande, ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

            _ C'est quoi cette question idiote ! Bien sûr que vous êtes tous pris ! Ce que vous avez fait était incroyable, magnifique, sublime ! Nous hurle le grand blond, faisant un large sourire.

Après avoir parler de musique pendant presque tout l'après midi, Solo, Treize, Quatre et moi repartons chacun chez nous pour dormir un peu, épuisé par notre journée, pleine en émotion forte. 

Je m'endors en pensant à une dernière personne, Heero. . . 

Ce lien qui s'est installé entre nous quand j'ai chanté. . .

Heero. . . 

***************************************************************************

[1] les clapses sont les claquements des doigts.  

***************************************************************************

Fini chapitre 2 ^___^

Voilà. 

Ça vous plait ????

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^^

**Note de la béta de service : Personnellement, moi j'adore le caractère qu'elle a donné aux persos (surtout Duo et Heero) ! En plus c'est trop chou la réaction de Heechan ! C'est ça qui est bien quand on bétalecte… c'est moi la première à y lireuh !!! Z'en pensez quoi vous ?????**


	3. Quand le professeur craque

**Auteur : **Kowai

**Disclamer :** Aucune paroles et aucuns G-boys ne m'appartient.

**Genre **: UA, yaoi, pov, musical, kawai, OCC. . .

**Couple : **1x2x1, 3x solo x3, 6x4x6 et 5x13x5

**Remarque : **/****

**Une même passion**

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le professeur craque... **

**Pov Heero**

Une semaine est passée depuis que nous les avons accepté dans le groupe. Une semaine que je me sens réellement vivre. Je suis heureux. . .

Avec du temps j'ai réussit à les cerner, même si j'ai encore un peu de mal en ce qui concerne le passé de Duo et Solo.

Duo est assez étrange, car il peut être aussi bien excité comme une puce que calme et froid. Son comportement est contradictoire, mais être auprès de lui et l'écouter parler est un véritable plaisir. J'admets qu'il est très bavard. . . Mais à quoi servirait d'avoir une si jolie voix s'il ne s'en servait pas plus que les autres ? ****

Solo lui est totalement intenable dans les magasins. . . Parfois je me demande si je n'ais pas un enfant de dix ans devant moi. Bien que sa présence me soit agréable, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver casse pied parfois.

Quatre est tout le contraire de ces joyeux lurons. Son caractère est calme, réservé, d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, bon envers les gens, un véritable ange tombé du ciel. Quand nous avons des problèmes, étonnement c'est vers lui que l'on préfère aller, pourtant on ne le connaît que depuis une semaine. Mais une aura étrange se dégage de ce corps qui nous donne envie d'aller vers lui et de pleurer sur son épaule réconfortante les jours où rien ne va.

Treize est ce que j'appellerais un personnage à part . . .

Plutôt réservé lui aussi, il aime la vie mais ne le montre pas à la façon des deux frères Maxwell, lui, il préfère aller dans les champs, sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds, écouter le chant des oiseaux etc.

Il semble qu'il y ait un lien entre la nature et lui. Cultivateur de rose, il passe son temps dans son jardin personnel où il s'occupe de ces fleurs avec une attention particulière pour les roses rouges.

Au départ je pensais que c'était un tombeur qui prenait les filles puis les jetait, mais en fait avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'il avait un cœur d'artichaut. Il est romantique et ne voudrait pour rien au monde jeter une fille, il préfèrerait lui expliquer que cela ne pourra pas fonctionner entre eux avec douceur et sincérité.

Ils ont chacun leurs façons de vivre et leurs caractères mais plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que la vie sans toutes les personnes qui m'entourent me serait impossible.

Je me hâte de me rendre en cours de Mathématique où les autres m'attendent, assis à leurs places respectives, discutant avec entrain.

- Salut tout le monde.

Quand ils me voient arriver, ils m'adressent un sourire et me disent bonjour où alors, comme Wufei, baisse simplement la tête en signe de salutation

** - **On a bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais toi. Ne dit Zechs se moquant de moi. Le réveil a été dur ?

- Zechs, ce n'est pas toi hier qui a dû ranger le garage jusqu'à deux heures du matin car tes parents ont piqué une crise de nerf en voyant le chantier !

Ils se mettent tous à rire devant mon air sérieux et ma mine à moitié boudeuse.

C'est étrange mais devant eux, toutes les barrières que je me suis forgé s'envolent. . .

Je ne peux rien leur caché car premièrement, je ne sais pas mentir et deuxièmement ils me connaissent trop.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir M. Yuy s'il vous plait, à moins que vous préfériez vous abstenir de participer à ce cours ? Me hurle Mademoiselle Une avec un regard froid et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Je me retiens de lui répondre et vais m'asseoir à une place le plus vite possible. La dernière fois que je me suis fait renvoyé de son cours, mon père a mit une chaîne sur la porte du garage et m'a confisqué tous mes instruments et mes partitions pendant un mois. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir fou.

Donc maintenant je reste calme et je fais croire que j'écoute ses cours que mon père appelle « passionnant ». Heureusement que j'ai prit une filière L moi, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti avec Une en temps que professeur principal. . .

- Heero ! Heero !!!

Je me retourne en entendant ce murmure un peu trop bruyant provenant de... Zechs, pourquoi je ne suis pas étonn !

- Quoi ?

- Il nous faudrait un nom pour le groupe.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais on est en cours l !!!

- En effet M. Yuy, vous êtes en cours ! Et j'aimerais bien que vous vous taisiez, sinon je serais contrainte de vous envoyez dans le bureau du proviseur ! Ai-je été clair ?

Un peu trop même. Je la déteste, je la hais ! Pourquoi le monde entier est contre moi en ce moment ?

Enfin, sans compter que je suis amoureux fou de Duo qui ne le sait même pas...

- Oui. . .

- Je n'ai pas entendu !

- Alors vous avez qu'à tendre l'oreille !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, elle a l'air d'être dans une rage folle. Et moi, je souris, content de ma bêtise.

Mon père va encore me tuer mais ce n'est pas grave ! Avant même qu'elle est ouvert la bouche, je prends mes affaires et sort de la classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mademoiselle Une, vous devriez savoir avec le temps que j'ai beaucoup plus de caractère que vous. . . Je lui murmure à l'oreille avant de sortir de la classe en claquant la porte derrière moi.

**Pov Duo**

Mais c'est un malade, un idiot !!

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ! Sortir du cours et répondre au professeur de cette façon.

Si j'étais son père je lui mettrais une telle baffe que. . .

Non, pas frapper, il ne faut pas frapper, ça fait trop mal. . .

Solo continu de fixer la porte avec insistance, ont doit penser à la même chose. . .

Mon regard se tourne alors vers Miss Une. Elle est comme paralysée sur place, ne bougeant plus, gardant la bouche entrouverte, elle est en état de choque.

La pauvre, Heero à dû lui faire tellement peur !

Au bout de quelques minutes je me décide à me lever et m'approche doucement vers Miss Une avant de poser ma main sur son épaule. Soudainement, elle se met à sursauter et je me recule par peur d'un coup. Le professeur me regarde un instant et prononce un léger « merci » à peine auditive.

- Allez en permanence, le cours est fini, nous ordonne Miss Une avec une mine toujours aussi pâle.

Les élèves s'exécutent et sortent, mais moi je reste là quelques minutes à l'observer avant de m'approcher de nouveau.

- ça va aller Miss Une ? Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci Duo, tu es gentil mais ça devrait aller... Qu'est-ce que je lui aie fait pour qu'il m'en veuille tant... je ne sais pas... m'y prendre avec les élèves, je suis nulle... Je devrais démissionner... et partir de cet établissement... dans lequel personne... ne m'apprécie pas même les professeurs...

Lorsque je la vois éclater en sanglot je dois bien admettre que je suis tellement étonné que je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cela. C'est tout de même mon professeur de mathématiques qui vient de craquer devant moi. Je pose de nouveau ma main sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

- Vous savez Miss Une, vous êtes trop sévère avec les élèves. Vous leur faites peur. Il faudrait que vous soyez plus chaleureuse, et que vous essayiez de nous comprendre. On est des êtres humains.

Comme vous, on a un cœur et une âme, seulement avec vous, on à tous l'impression d'être des robots qui doivent obéir aux ordres sans broncher. Soyez vous-même, montrez nous vos sentiments, pas la haine, la joie, la peine même, mais permettez nous de vous comprendre. Ne vous cachez pas derrière un masque qui finirait par vous faire souffrir. Je suis sûr qu'au fond, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, qui ne demande que de l'amitié.

Ses yeux sont toujours embués de larmes mais elle s'est calmée à présent. Je pense que mes paroles l'ont touché droit au cœur car elle finit par me serrer contre elle comme une mère avec son enfant.

Je ne bouge pas et apprécie la chaleur de ces bras...

Vous savez, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me prend dans ces bras, alors je savoure, en imaginant que c'est ma mère à la place de mon professeur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se recule, gênée par tous les évènements qui viennent de sa produire.

- Je te remercie Duo, je vais suivre tes conseils et essayer de m'ouvrir au monde qui m'entoure. Je ne saurais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je paierais ma dette.

Je hoche la tête, lui fait un léger sourire et sort de la salle le visage moins pâle, les yeux brillants.

Je pense avoir fait une bonne action en lui expliquant clairement ses fautes... Du moins je l'espère.

Il serait dommage qu'on la retrouve les veines ouvertes dans une salle de bain...

D'où me vient cette idée ?

Tout d'abord ce n'est pas une idée et ensuite je préfère oublier ce moment.

Je me dirige doucement vers la salle de perme quand soudainement je heurte quelqu'un.

- Fait attention un peu !!

Je lève la tête et voit Heero, son visage est aussi sérieux que d'habitude, son sourire sadique de tout à l'heure est resté sur ses lèvres, comme un trophée.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Duo ?

- Tu n'as pas honte pour tout à l'heure ?

- Non, c'était même drôle !!

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir l'esprit tortur !

- Cette prof est une idiote ! Elle essaie de m'épingler depuis l'année dernière.

- Ne penses tu pas qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle a peur de toi ?

- je sais qu'elle a peur de moi, et justement, j'en profite !!

- Je serais à ta place, je ne me sentirais pas bien dans mes pompes Yuy.

- Tient tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille maintenant, C'est nouveau ?

Heero m'attrape alors par le bras et me fixe, le regard sévère et je pourrais presque entrevoir de la colère.

Je lui mets alors un coup dans la jambe pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fait. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me mettrait une gifle d'une telle force que j'en tomberais au sol, du sang coulant de ma joue qu'il a dû griffer au passage. Je le regarde, mon visage devient alors sans expression, je me lève et me mets à courir loin. Loin de lui, loin de sa main, loin de lui... Loin de cette colère...Loin de lui.

Oh j'ai vrillé à un point c'est pas possible TT

Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre, s'il ne vous plait pas j'en suis désolée mais j'ai trop vrillé et je suis pas retombée sur mes pattes.

A la prochaine.

**Note de la béta : … ça pour du vrillage c'est du vrillage… c'était sensé être tout mimi mignon non ? Enfin bon !! J'ai bien aim !! Lol **

_Ps de l'auteurs : Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre là, mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec Wanadoo !! _


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur : **Toujours la même depuis le 3 premiers chapitres Kowai !

**Disclamer : **

Rien de tout ce que j'utilise dans cette fik ne m'appartient, sauf une chose, le scénario

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, pov, musical, kawai, OCC. . .

**Couple : **1x2x1, 3x solo x3, 6x4x6 et 5x13x5

**Remarque :** ce chapitre est dédié à **Heera **

**Une même passion**

**Chapitre 4 : Mal en moi...**

**Pov Duo.**

Je cours loin de ce collège, à l'abri des gens, des coups, à l'abri de tout. . .

J'arrive finalement devant ma nouvelle maison où M. et Mme Maxwell habitent.

Ces gens sont si gentils que je m'en veux lorsque je travaille mal, c'est pour cette raison que j'essaie d'avoir un niveau convenable, pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

Certaines personnes ne l'ont jamais compris, mais Solo et moi ont leur doit tant...

Lorsqu'ils nous ont accepté chez eux, mon coeur a fait un tel bond dans ma poitrine que j'ai eu peur de ne pas m'en remettre.

Doucement je pousse la porte de la maison et me dirige dans ma chambre sans adresser une parole à Helen, qui est assise sur le canapé, regardant la télévision tout en chantonnant de sa jolie voix.

Il semblerait qu'elle ne m'est pas vu car je n'aie pas le droit à ces grands bonjours qui remplissent habituellement mon cœur de joie.

Légèrement déçu, je vais dans ma chambre, allume la radio, pose mon sac et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Le disque qui passe est un air que Solo a inventé, un jour où il n'avait pas le moral.

La mélodie est tellement triste et mélancolique, reflétant la personnalité de mon frère dans les moindres détails.

Il y a certaines personnes que l'on reconnaît à leurs odeurs, leurs façons de se comporter, et bien pour Solo, ce sont ses mélodies qui permettent de l'identifier parmi tous les auteurs.

Ce qu'il fait est unique, car dans chacune de ses œuvres, il met une petite partie de lui, parfois un sentiment, d'autres fois une impression, et c'est cela que j'appelle sa signature.

Des paroles me viennent instantanément à l'esprit, je me mets à les chantonner sur une marche douce et si triste :

_« Comme un fou va jeter à la mer_

_Des bouteilles vides et puis espère_

_Qu'on pourra lire à travers_

_S.O.S écrit avec de l'air_

_Pour te dire que je me sens seul_

_Je dessine à l'ancre vide_

_Un désert_

_ Et je cours_

_Je me raccroche à la vie_

_Je me saoule avec le bruit_

_Des corps qui m'entourent_

_Comme des lianes nouées de tresses_

_Sans comprendre la détresse_

_Des mots que j'envoie »_

Ce que je chante me permet de me libérer de mes chaînes. La plupart du temps ça me fait du bien, d'autre fois tout s'empire, cela dépend en fait de la gravité de la situation...

_« Difficile d'appeler au secours_

_Quand tant de drames nous oppressent_

_Et les larmes nouées de stress_

_Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour_

_De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse_

_Et dans un dernier espoir_

_Disparaissent » _

Mes yeux se ferment sur ces dernières paroles...

Me laissant bercer par cette mélancolique mélodie, je m'endors, je cœur légèrement moins en peine.

**[Chez Heero] [Pov Heero]**

Comment est-ce qu'il a osé me frapper ! Lui, le petit microbe qui devrait ramper à mes pieds ! Je suis beaucoup plus fort que lui et il ose me toucher. Si je le retrouve, je peux vous dire qu'il va passer un sale mais alors très sale quart d'heure ! Gr....

Mais bon, je n'aurais pas dû le gifler ensuite, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...

Une partie de moi me dit que c'était bien fait pour lui, que son comportement était intolérable face à moi : me tenir tête, me disputer alors que c'est lui qui devrais se taire ! Quel idiot !!

Mais l'autre... L'autre me dit que je n'aurais jamais dû me conduire ainsi auprès de mon professeur – bien que je ne l'apprécie guère ! – et surtout, en face de Duo, celui que j'appelais autrefois mon Apollon.

Comment savoir quelle partie croire bon sang, je ne comprends plus...

Tout se déchaîne dans ma tête qui est prête à exploser tant la douleur qu'elle ressent est forte.

Mais il n'y a pas seulement ma tête qui souffre, l'autre douleur se trouve dans ma poitrine, elle me brûle...

Est-ce mon cœur ?

Wufei m'a dit un jour, que lorsque notre cœur souffrait, c'est que l'on venait de faire du mal à l'une des personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde...

Ai-je fais du mal à Duo ?

Mon cœur se sert en revoyant par flash, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures...

Au mon dieu, j'ai été ignoble avec Mme Une et Duo, surtout lui.

Comment ai-je pu me comporter de la sorte face à celui qui fait chavirer mon cœur depuis que je l'aie vu...

Des larmes me montent aux yeux en repensant à tout cela. Il doit me détester à présent...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive, pourquoi devant lui !

En plus j'ai levé la main sur lui qui ne m'avait en somme, absolument rien fait...

Oh Duo, me pardonneras-tu...

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Le chapitre est fini . Je sais, j'ai pris du temps, mais en ce moment je n'avais pas du tout le moral.

Ah oui, au fait, un message à passer à une personne qui devrait se reconnaître parmi les reviewers : Je ne suis pas une machine.

Sinon merci aux autres reviewers .

Voilà.

Tout le monde.

**Petite note d'Onna Heera (hé oui ! j'suis toujours l ! !) : Hein qu'elle est trop douée Me-Chan ? ? ? ? Hein hein hein ! ! ! ! ****Moi j'trouve son chapitre trooooooooooooooop bien ! Ptet bien que je suis pas vraiment impartiale pask c'est ma petite puce mais pas grave ! Moi je l'aime cette fic ! se jette au cou de l'adorable chtite fikeuse Un vrai ptit chat en plus ! L'est bien retombée sur ses pattes après son vrillage je trouve !**


	5. Un lourd secret

**

* * *

Auteur : **toujours la même depuis le 4 premiers chapitre Kowai !

**Disclamer : **

Rien de tout ce que j'utilise dans cette fik ne m'appartient, sauf une chose, le scénario

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, pov, musical, kawai, OCC. . .

**Couple : **1x2x1 (bien que Heero soit mal barré pour le moment !), 3x solo x3, 6x4x6 et 5x13x5

**Une même passion**

**Chapitre 5 : Un lourd secret**

**[Pov Solo]**

Je ne sais pas ce que Heero a fait mon frangin, mais il parait...ailleurs. Je n'en peux plus, ça dur depuis trop longtemps à mon goût ! Bon, c'est vrai que deux jours ça peut paraître court pour certaines personnes, mais pour moi, il s'agit là d'une éternité, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Je m'avance d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de Duo, ayant dans l'idée de lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il m'explique ENFIN pourquoi il tire une tronche de quatre kilomètres !

Lorsque je pousse la porte, c'est pour le voir allongé sur son lit, gardant ses yeux fixés au plafond comme s'il voulait s'hypnotiser pour oublier je ne sais quoi. L'atmosphère qui règne dans sa chambre est des plus tristes que je connaisse, je n'aime pas voir Duo dans cet état...

- Solo, laisses-moi tranquille s'il te plait.

- A ça il en est hors de question mon coco ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu as et immédiatement, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dur ! Heero et toi vous tirez la gueule et nous ont est là à vous regarder ! Alors voudrais-tu enfin avoir l'obligeance de me répondre !

Je crois que je viens de faire une grosse gaffe, car il se met à pleurer comme un gamin de huit ans qui s'est fait mal.

- Pleures pas comme ça frangin ! Boy don't cry !

Tout en disant cela je me suis approché de son lit pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il est rare que Duo pleure comme cela, il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave...

Délicatement, je l'embrasse sur le front et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux, s'il veut que je l'aide, il me faut des réponses aux questions que je me pose.

- Je veux t'aider, mais dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait !

En entendant que ma voix s'est radoucit, il vient se serrer contre moi et commence à parler d'une toute petite voix, celle avec laquelle il parlait après avoir faire un cauchemar. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné 5 années en arrière en l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Il m'a giflé... Me murmure-t-il, honteux.

- C'est Heero qui a osé te gifler ?

Il hoche la tête et enfouit son visage dans mon coup, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Je vais le tuer ! Comment Heero a osé frapper Duo alors qu'il « savait » et voyait qu'il était fragile... Dès que j'ai fini de parler avec mon frangin je vais chez Môssieur et je lui casse la figure !! Non mais oh ! Je resserre mon étreinte sur son corps frêle et lui murmure les mêmes paroles qu'avant :

- Fermes tes yeux et oublies ce qu'il s'est passé. Dors Duo, dors... Je te protégerai de tous ses gens qui essayeront de te faire du mal. Je parerais les coups, te protégerai avec mon corps... Je t'aime frangin.

Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, je sors de sa chambre, descends les escaliers, enfile la première paire de chaussures qui passe et me dirige d'un pas énervé chez ce cher Heero Yuy qui va en prendre pour son grade.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la maison des Yuy. Là, je me dirige immédiatement vers le garage sans demander mon reste. Heero est à l'intérieur en compagnie de Wufei qui semble écouter avec attention. En voyant cette scène, je ne sais que penser, l'envie que j'avais au départ de le frapper a fondu comme neige au soleil.

Dois-je le disputer maintenant ou lui demander pourquoi il a frappé mon frère ? Oh et puis zut !

- Heero ! Tu as trente secondes pour me dire pourquoi tu as giflé mon frère ! Sinon je te fais la tête au carr ! Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?

Doucement il se lève et commence à me fixer avec insistance. Je n'aime pas ce regard, mais alors pas du tout... Wufei se positionne alors en face de Heero, le prend par le bras et lui murmure quelque chose que je n'aie pas entendu. Le japonais semble répliquer mais fini par cédé et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute malgré la colère et la crainte qui me parcourt.

Pourquoi de la crainte ?

On voit que vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous battre pour de faux avec Heero vous ! La dernière fois, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'exploser le poignet tellement qu'il le serrait fort.

A leur tour ils prennent place sur les espèces de pouf présent dans le garage.

- Tu veux des réponses. Je vais te les donner. Me répond-il.

Sa voix est légèrement tremblante, il a peur, mais de quoi ? S'il veut me dire que c'est de la faute de Duo parce qu'il l'a cherché ou qu'alors il s'est laissé emporter, il n'y a pas à avoir peur.

- J'ai un « problème » qui dur depuis assez longtemps. Habituellement, mes amis m'aident, mais ce jour là, étant donné que nous étions en classe, ils n'ont pas pu me « maîtriser ». Je n'ai jamais voulu frapper Duo... Ce n'était pas « moi ».

- Que veux-tu dire par « ce n'était pas « moi » » ?

Bien que je pense avoir la réponse, je préfère en avoir le cœur net...

- Je suis atteins d'une... d'une maladie, je suis schizophrène. Une partie de moi est celle que je suis maintenant et l'autre... L'autre est violente. En fait, en disant que ce n'est pas moi, c'est faux. C'est une partie de mon subconscient... mais il semblerait qu'elle est « décidée » de refaire surface.

Il a du mal à m'expliquer tout cela... J'ai connu des personnes schizophrènes et je sais à quel point c'est difficile de vivre avec cette maladie.

- Maintenant pars, je n'aie pas besoin de ta piti ! Et cris le sur les toits si ça te chante ! Et va même voir mes parents pour leur avouer !

Il est bête ou alors il le fait exprès ! Jamais au grand jamais je ne serais allé l'avouer à qui que ce soit !

- Heero, regarde moi dans les yeux ! Je n'aie jamais eu l'intention de te prendre en piti ! Tu es mon ami. Je ne te trahirais jamais en faisant une gaffe pareille, je te le jure !

Son visage reprend quelques couleurs et je vois un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres.

- Il va falloir que je le dise aux autres...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon vieux ! Je m'en chargerais, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, signe qu'il est d'accord, mais dans ses yeux, je vois qu'il me remercie. Il va falloir que je parle à Duo pour lui expliquer. J'ai bien fait de venir, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela... Lorsque je me lève pour partir, Heero m'attrape par le bras et me murmure :

- Dis à Duo que je n'étais pas conscient de ce que j'ai fait.

- Oui.

Après avoir donné cette courte réponse, je m'en vais chez moi pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec mon frère.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Heero s'est comporté de façon bizarre dans le chapitre 3. Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas eu de référence à la musique dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que quelques explications s'imposaient. Voilà, Merci à tous les reviewers je vous adore tous !! !

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Kowai !

**Note de la béta (quoi je vous saoule ? ben oui ça arrive ) : Alors kikouuuuu c encore moi ! je suis désolée c'est ma faute si le chapitre arrive que maintenant j'étais sensé le bétalecter mais j'ai été un peu absente. A part ça je trouve pas mal du tout la scène de l'explication, gros bisous Mel ! **


	6. petit frère

**Disclamer : **

Rien de tout ce que j'utilise dans cette fik ne m'appartient, sauf une chose, le scénario

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, pov, musical, kawai, OCC. . .

**Couple : **1x2x1, 3x solo x3, 6x4x6 et 5x13x5

**Une même passion**

**Chapitre 6 : **

[Solo]

A peine suis-je rentré que Helen me tombe dessus, une cuillère pleine de purée dans une main et l'autre sur une hanche. Elle semble à la fois en colère et soulagée... Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un petit savon façon Maxwell moi.

- Solo, dois-je te rappeler l'heure à laquelle tu dois rentrer d'habitude ?

- Je suis désolé mais je suis allé voir un ami qui n'allait pas bien. La prochaine fois je penserais à te prévenir, jur !

D'habitude je baratine les gens comme quoi j'ai amené des devoirs à un ami ou des trucs dans le genre mais ce soir, je peux dire la vérité sans trop en dire. C'est l'avantage avec Helen, elle nous fait un minimum confiance même si elle est très protectrice. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça fait du bien de recevoir un peu d'amour de temps en temps ! J'ai toujours dit, la vie est trop courte, il faut profiter des gens que l'on aime. Et que personne ne me dise que j'ai tord sinon je lui fais la tête au carr !! Certain croit que quand on reçoit de l'amour des gens, on devient des femmelettes et on se met à chialer pour un rien. Moi je pense que recevoir de l'amour nous permet de tenir dans les moments difficiles, rien de plus.

Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'écarter de ma raison principale, il faut que j'aille voir Duo.

Lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre, je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis parti. Peut-être s'est-il endormi ? Non, d'habitude il dort en boule comme les chats, c'est plutôt mignon d'ailleurs !

- Duo ? Je l'appelle en m'asseyant sur son lit.

Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, il dort ? Où il est éveill ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il répond en me murmurant un « oui » à peine auditive que je me décide à lui parler. Il faut que je garde mon calme et que je ne dramatise pas les choses sinon il va paniquer et Heero pourra dire adieu à son amitié avec Duo.

- J'ai parlé à Heero et il m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment de son comportement. Je suppose que tu veux que je te l'explique ? Bon et bien comme tu ne réponds pas je vais partir...

A peine me suis-je levé que Duo m'agrippe par le bras et m'oblige, avec douceur, à m'allonger à côté de lui, ce que je fais. Mon frère vient immédiatement se coller à moi pour chercher un peu de chaleur humaine. Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Comment je le sais ? Il ne tremble plus, il s'est calmé depuis que je suis parti et c'est d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou et attend que je commence mon récit comme les vieilles grands-mères assises sur leur chaise à bascule qui racontent des contes de fées. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas une vieille, ni une femme, suffit de regarder au niveau de la ceinture ! Et ce n'est pas un conte de fée que je vais lui conter c'est plutôt dans un autre style.

- J'ai donc parlé avec Heero et il n'était pas seul dans le garage, mais ça à peu d'importance. En gros, Heero a un léger désordre mental depuis quelques temps et jusqu'à maintenant c'est les autres gars l'aidaient lors de ses crises. Mais comme il était en cours à ce moment là, ils n'ont rien pu faire. Duo, ce n'est pas Heero qui t'a giflé, enfin si c'était lui, mais, enfin BREF tu comprends ! Il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, il s'est rendu compte de sa connerie après, je te le jure. Heero a une partie violente et une partie « calme », il est schizophrène. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu te frapper ni faire peur à notre prof. D'accord ?

Je sens Duo hocher la tête. Lors de mon bref récit, il s'est un peu tendu mais lorsque je lui ai dit que Heero ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement, il s'est tout de suite détendu. J'aimerais qu'un jour, tout aille mieux, que Duo n'ait plus peur dès que quelqu'un lève la main sur lui. Le problème c'est que plus le temps passe, plus les choses s'amplifient, enfin, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Je lève délicatement ma tête et l'embrasse sur le front avec le plus d'amour possible. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai été là pour m'occuper de lui, que fera-t-il lorsque je partirais ? Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça ! J'aime mon frangin et je resterais avec lui le temps qu'il le faut.

_Courage petit frère_

_Fait un vœu chaque fois que tu pleures_

_Redresses toi au lieu d'avoir peur_

_Quelqu'un t'attends là-bas_

Je lui aie toujours interdit de pleurer mais il y a des soirs comme ça là où je le laisse évacuer toute sa tristesse pour que le lendemain, ce soit un sourire joyeux qui apparaisse sur son visage. Il sait que je l'attendrais toute ma vie au bout du chemin, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'aider pour le parcourir, du moins, pas directement.

_Souris petit frère_

_Même quand tu as envie d'avoir peur_

_Le bonheur est tout prêt il existe_

_Quelqu'un t'attends là-bas_

C'est une vieille chanson de Bernard et Bianca que j'ai arrangé pour lui, les petites sœurs sont devenus petits frères. Il se laisse toujours calmer par la chanson et s'endort après. Parfois je me dis que je devrais faire un boulot pour les enfants, je serais parfait pour les berceuse, il suffit de regarder Duo pour en être convaincu...Bien que lui soit un être à part, comme il l'a toujours été d'ailleurs.

_Garde toujours une prière dans ta poche _

_Et tu y verras plus clair_

_Ne t'en fait pas la nuit s'en va _

_Ne voit pas le monde à l'envers_

_Confiance petit frère_

_Tes espoirs seront réalit_

_Il te faut du courage petit frère_

_Quelqu'un viendra pour t'aimer _

Lorsque j'ai fini ma chanson, Duo dort à poings fermés et moi je commence à bailler. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je décide de dormir avec lui ce soir, personne n'y verra d'objection.

Dans son sommeil je l'entends murmurer quelques mots : je t'aime Hee...ro

Ai-je bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Je ne suis pas sûr...

J'éclaircirais les choses au clair avec lui demain. Pour l'instant, Dodo !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6

Voilà !

Encore un GRAND merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont toute fait chaud au cœur.

Duo : Pourquoi je chiale toujours moi ?

Kowai : Je sais pas, j'avais envie ! Pis arrête de te plaindre, j'essaie de te caser avec Heero !!

**Heera : Ah la la !! l'a fallu que je lui fasse le coup de la cocotte minute pour qu'elle le ponde ce chapitre ! (cocotte pondre.. nan ? Vous aimez pas ma blague ? Sur ? Bon tant pis…) mais j'ai bien fait non ? En tout cas j'aime bien la chanson Et je sais pas pour vous mais perso je trouve que le Solo y connaît pas son frère aussi bien qu'il le croit Mouahahahahah !!!! Bisous Mel ! Et tu vois, c'était pas la peine de te cacher ! tu l'as ton chapitre !**


	7. Choix d'une chanson

Disclamer :

Rien de tout ce que j'utilise dans cette fik ne m'appartient, sauf une chose, le scénario

Genre : UA, yaoi, pov, musical, kawai, OCC. . .

Couple : 1x2x1, 3x solo x3, 6x4x6 et 5x13x5

Une même passion

Chapitre 7 : Choix d'une chanson

Les jours qui suivirent furent agréables pour le groupe qui avait finalement organisé une réunion où tous avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Entre Heero et Duo s'était l'amitié la plus totale, en bref, tout s'arrangeait.

Le groupe avait répété plusieurs fois dans une harmonie parfaite, ils étaient à présent soudés et prêt à tout affronter « même les idiots » avait déclaré Solo, un jour où les répétitions s'étaient terminées très tard dans la nuit et qu'ils étaient restés dormir dans le garage.

Au collège, s'était toujours la même effervescence dans les couloirs à l'approche des premières vacances de l'année. Tout le monde discutait de leur projet, quelques fêtes avaient été organisées et, à la plus grande joie de tous les collégiens, un « bal » avait été proposé au proviseur qui avait incroyablement accepté. Lorsque le proviseur passa l'annonce du bal, il en profita pour demander si un groupe de jeune serait intéressé pour jouer ce jour là. Bien sûr, pour nos jeunes amis, se fut la plus grande nouvelle du siècle, ils allèrent immédiatement s'inscrire pour passer la petite audition devant les délégués de classes.

Les membres du groupe étaient installés dans le parc du collège, riant joyeusement fasse à l'audition qu'ils passeront dans quelques jours, à les voir ainsi, on aurait pu avoir l'impression que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour eux, ce qui était d'ailleurs, peut-être vrai...

- On va gagner les mains dans les poches ! Déclara Solo, se levant brusquement pour tirer la couette à Wufei qui commença à lui lancer des insultes incompréhensibles.

- Je reste encore septique quand à l'idée de se présenter mais bon ! D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, vous avez pensé à la chanson qu'on va interpréter ? Demanda finalement Duo, voulant éviter que Wufei n'aille faire la tête au carré à son « cher » frère.

- On en prends une qu'on a écrit ou pas ?

- Je pense que ce serait le mieux en effet, mais maintenant il faut voir laquelle, tu as une idée Wufei ? répondit Trowa

- Non, ce n'est pas moi le chanteur et le compositeur, c'est à Heero et à Duo de choisir !

- Moi j'opterais pour du Rock, ça plait à tout le monde.

Un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Duo avant qu'il ne déclare avec entrain en sortant un bout de papier :

- j'ai la chanson qu'il nous faut, la voici !

Heero alla prendre le papier à Duo mais lui rendit quelques instants après, ne sachant pas quel rythmes il pourrait y avoir.

- On t'écoute Duo.

Le natté s'éclaircit la voix et commença sa chanson :

Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre  
A la lueur de nos mensonges  
Une main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle

La chanson paraissait plutôt calme mais les paroles avaient quelques choses d'étrange, elle reflétait un peu de colère, peut-être même un semblant de haine, seul le compositeur, en l'occurrence Duo, pouvait réellement savoir. Heero avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux de façon à ce qu'il s' imprègne des paroles.

Regarde toi à l'autre pôle  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé à la longue

Après avoir écouter le premier couplet, le chanteur en arriva à une conclusion toute simple : il adorait cette chanson, les paroles, le rythme et surtout, le chanteur. Le japonais se leva pour se placer derrière Duo et commença à chanter avec lui le refrain.

On a parcouru les chemins  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru les chemins  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore encore

Leurs voix se mélangèrent pour former quelques choses d'unique, en entendant cette chanson, on avait l'impression qu' Heero et Duo se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances que jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés, comme des frères...ou des amants.

Solo, qui s'était placé à côté de Trowa pendant la chanson, comprit enfin ce qu'avait dit Duo dans son sommeil « Je t'aime... Hee...ro ». Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et on le comprenait encore plus lorsque leurs deux voix se mêlaient pour n'en devenir qu'une seule.

Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié rempli de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient levés et continuaient les paroles, mais ce n'était plus qu'un simple air qu'ils interprétaient, non, c'était devenu en quelques instants un duel...

Des élèves, curieux, s'étaient approchés pour voir ce spectacle plus que intéressant des deux adolescents. Tous deux ne voyaient pas le rassemblement qu'ils venaient de faire, non, ils étaient dans leur bulle, plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, avec rage...

Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis étranger à ton coeur  
Seulement regarde comme on est seul

Après ce tout dernier couplets, leurs voix montèrent en force mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils finissaient les dernier refrain, elles ne devinrent que des murmures pour s'arrêter là.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les améthystes dans les colbats... Se fut l'applaudissement des étudiants qui les réveillèrent.

- On passe l'audition avec cette chanson ! Finit par déclarer Quatre en regardant tous ses amis qui acceptèrent en criant des « oui » à tout bout de chant.

Fin du chapitre 7

Elfie, il est pour toi celui-là !

Je fais encore un **GRAND **merci pour toutes les reviews

Désolée du temps que j'ai mis avant de remettre un chapitre, d'autant plus qu'il était écrit depuis longtemps, mais une rencontre aujourd'hui m'a donné envie d'écrire et de me battre. Merci aussi à la review envoyé par Kimiko qui y est pour beaucoup !


End file.
